Emmetts birthday suprise
by katiecullen101
Summary: It's Emmetts 'human birthday' and Rosalie has a sexy suprise in store.. emmettXrosalie and Gummi bears! LEMONS.Rated M . ONESHOT yes i know vamps don't eat.. Please R & R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Happy 24th Birthday Kellan Christopher Lutz. **** Enjoy ! **

Rosalie POV

Oh this was going to be fun I thought as I stripped naked and lay down on the bed. It was Emmetts 'human birthday' today and I was going to give him a birthday he'd never forget. I opened a packet of Gummi bears and fizzy cola bottles, which I knew were Emmetts favourite and proceeded to cover myself with them, making sure I placed some over my nipples and the gap between my legs..

"Emmett!" I called downstairs. My husband obediently and without hesitation walked to our room. I lay on the bed waiting for him. He walked through the door, completely under prepared for what was waiting for him. His eyes almost jumped out of their sockets and his jaw hit the floor. Then he leaped at me, pinning me to the bed

"Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!" He panted, now jumping up and down on the bed on all fours. He was so excited he could hardly get the words out.

"G..Gummi bears!" Hmm, he seemed more excited about the Gummi bears than me being naked.

"You can have me when you've eaten all the Gummi bears.." I whispered seductively. His eyes went from the Gummi bears to me and then back to the Gummi bears. He couldn't control himself. And I knew he would be hyper and very energetic once he'd consumed all the Gummi bears, then he would consume me. And the affect of the fizzy cola bottles..oh yes. I couldn't wait. He moved to kiss me .

"No..you can't kiss me yet.." Well, not there. His face fell. "..and you can't use your hands.."

A smirk spread across his face as he realised what I meant. His lips took a fizzy cola bottle into his mouth and instead of chewing he placed his mouth over my left nipple. He swept the tip of his tongue around my now erect nipple and the sensation was amazing. Every nerve ending tingled. He moved to my other nipple and another cola bottle. His lips tickling me, he ate 3 orange gummy bears which were on the inside of my right elbow. Then a green and a red on my stomach, and another cola bottle. It seemed to last forever. The soft gentle touch of his lips against my skin was electrifying and I didn't want this to ever end. We spoke no words. As he ate the last of the cola bottles there were 2 Gummi bears left, both between my legs. He stuck his tongue out and licked them off and as he gulped them down his face hovered an inch above my area. He looked up, all the way up by body, past my breasts, to my eyes. He was ravenous. He grabbed my hands and then without any warning his tongue entered me. I moaned aloud. His amazing tongue danced within me. Within minutes I orgasmed, my whole body shuddered, my toes curled. I gripped his hands and screamed in pleasure. Emmett kept his tongue there, feeling every spasm that ripped through my body.

He pulled himself up my body to lay next to me. I could feel his arousal.

"mmm," he growled in my ear, "my favourite favours- Gummi bears, cola bottles and you." He was in heaven.

We laid like that for a few moments. Then Emmett suddenly raised himself up above me and entered me in one swift motion. I gasped in ecstasy. He slid in and out of me with ease. He was impatient, the thrusts were hard and fast. An animalistic frenzy began. He had to have me. Here. Now. I struggled to try and keep some kind of control but soon l surrendered to him completely. He grabbed my hair and his hands touched every part of me. He climaxed violently, leaving claw marks in my shoulders and a bite mark on the right side of my neck. He collapsed beside me growling. His eyes staring into me. He couldn't look away.

"Happy Birthday Emmett" I smiled. A big grin on my husbands face "Rose, I wish it was my birthday every day." So do I.


	2. Authors Note Please Read

**A/N so you want to know why Gummi bears?! It's a reference to something Kellan said at the Eternal Twilight convention in the UK on 27 Feb -2 March 2009.**

**If you were the gay lead in a movie, who would be your leading man?**

**Kellan: I'd have a picture of James Dean and cut out the mouth.. and fill it with Gummi bears.. **

**Ha ha it was such a random answer to a random question**

**If you have any ideas or requests for stories please let me know / leave a review.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**(I know I have spelt 'suprise' wrong, it should be 'surprise' but if I change it now all my links will be wrong so I'm leaving it as it is..)**


End file.
